


Akan Bertemu Kembali

by revabhipraya



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Keduanya selalu ada, tetapi tidak berani bertegur sapa; hanya berani bergelut dengan hati.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Pemuda itu selalu ada.

Mary mungkin bukan salah satu manusia terpeka di dunia, tetapi dia ingat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu selalu naik bus setelah ia naik, dan turun di kampus bersamaan. Pemuda itu selalu pulang bersama dengannya, dan turun lebih dulu.

Tidak sulit mengenali pemuda itu, sebenarnya. Topi bertuliskan UMA besar-besar hampir selalu ia pakai setiap hari. Sekali-kalinya pemuda itu tidak mengenakan topi adalah ketika kemarin hujan. Mary berasumsi topi sang pemuda basah, sehingga harus dijemur sebelum dipakai kembali.

Dan ternyata ... wajah sang pemuda tanpa ditutupi topi begitu tampan juga.

Mary hapal kebiasaan pemuda itu. Dia akan naik bus tanpa banyak bicara, lalu menduduki kursi di barisan paling belakang―kalau bus tidak penuh. Pemuda itu lalu akan mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari dalam saku jaketnya, memasangnya di kedua telinga, lalu melupakan realita.

Tanpa Mary sadari, ia juga hapal dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil yang diciptakan pemuda itu saat sedang mendengarkan lagu. Sambil menerawang menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, kaki pemuda itu akan menghentak-hentak pelan sesuai dengan irama lagu―cepat saat tempo lagunya cepat dan lambat saat tempo lagunya lambat. Terkadang, biasanya saat _mood_ pemuda itu sepertinya sedang lumayan bagus, ia akan menyenandungkan nada lagu yang sedang ia dengar, atau sekadar berkomat-kamit tanpa suara.

Mary tahu semua itu, semua kebiasaan sang pemuda saat ia ada di dalam bus. Mary hapal, bahkan terkadang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mary ingin tahu nama pemuda itu, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

Diam-diam pemuda itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk naik bus setiap hari.

.

Gadis itu selalu ada.

Gray mungkin bukan salah satu pemerhati paling baik di dunia, tetapi dia ingat sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu ada di dalam bus saat Gray naik menuju kampus, dan selalu ada saat ia hendak turun untuk pulang. Gray bertanya-tanya dimana rumah gadis itu, tetapi tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Jalur bus itu masih terlalu jauh hingga sulit untuk diprediksi.

Tidak sulit mengenali gadis itu, sebenarnya. Kacamata besarnya mencuri perhatian. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang senantiasa dikepang menarik untuk dilihat. Sekali-kalinya gadis itu menggerai rambutnya adalah ketika kemarin hujan. Gray berasumsi gadis itu menghabiskan pagi untuk keramas, sehingga tidak bisa langsung mengikat rambutnya yang basah.

Dan ternyata ... wajah sang gadis dengan rambut tergerai begitu cantik juga.

Gray hapal kebiasaan gadis itu. Dia duduk di kursi terdepan tanpa banyak bicara. Sebuah buku bersampul biru―entah mengapa selalu berwarna biru―senantiasa ada di atas pangkuannya. Saat sudah mulai suntuk, gadis itu akan membuka buku tersebut, membacanya, lalu melupakan realita.

Tanpa Gray sadari, ia juga hapal dengan reaksi-reaksi spontan yang diciptakan gadis itu saat sedang membaca buku. Saat menemui bacaan yang sepertinya serius, dahi gadis itu akan mengerut dan hidungnya akan mengembang seolah ikut terbawa serius. Saat menemui bacaannya yang sepertinya lucu, gadis itu akan menyeringai, seolah berusaha tertawa tanpa suara. Saat menemui bacaan yang sepertinya adalah deskripsi tempat, pupil mata gadis itu akan mengarah ke atas dan mulutnya akan membuka sedikit, seolah tergiur dengan keindahan deskripsi tersebut.

Gray tahu semua itu, semua kebiasaan sang gadis saat ia ada di dalam bus. Gray hapal, bahkan terkadang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Gray ingin tahu nama gadis itu, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

Diam-diam gadis itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk naik bus setiap hari.

.

Mary tidak tahu umur pemuda itu. Mary kerap berasumsi bahwa pemuda itu lebih tua darinya, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua. Ia tidak yakin pasti.

Ada setitik kekhawatiran dalam diri Mary mengenai keberadaan pemuda itu. Jika sang pemuda memang lebih tua, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan lulus, bukan? Apa itu berarti Mary tidak akan pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi di dalam bus yang sama?

Mary menghela napas. Tampaknya kelak ia akan kehilangan alasan untuk berangkat dengan antusias di pagi hari.

.

Gray tidak tahu umur gadis itu. Gray kerap berasumsi bahwa gadis itu lebih muda darinya, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda. Ia tidak yakin pasti.

Ada setitik kekhawatiran dalam diri Gray mengenai keberadaannya di dalam bus. Jika dirinya memang lebih tua, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan lebih dulu menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan lulus, bukan? Apa itu berarti Gray tidak akan pernah melihat gadis itu lagi di dalam bus yang sama? Ia toh, tidak memerlukan bus ini lagi untuk berkendara nanti.

Gray menghela napas. Tampaknya kelak ia akan kehilangan alasan untuk berangkat dengan antusias di pagi hari.

.

Mary sudah lama tidak melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tidak hilang, tetapi sering tidak muncul. Biasanya mereka selalu naik bus yang sama setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis, tetapi intensitas kebersamaan mereka itu berkurang drastis. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Mary hanya melihat pemuda itu setiap hari Selasa saja.

Hari ini kebetulan Senin, bukan Selasa. Mary sudah menyerah untuk berharap pemuda itu akan naik dan melakukan kebiasaan lama, sayangnya. Mary sudah lelah berharap, dan rasa lelahnya ia lampiaskan pada kata menyerah.

Bus berhenti pada halte berikutnya, otomatis membuat Mary menoleh ke arah pintu. Oke, dia memang sudah bilang akan menyerah untuk berharap, tetapi kepalanya tidak mau berkompromi. Matanya juga sibuk mencari sosok yang diharapkan di antara kerumunan orang yang bergerombol masuk.

Dan pemuda itu ada di sana.

.

Gray sudah lama tidak melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu tidak hilang, tetapi Gray lah yang hilang. Semua kuliah wajib Gray kebetulan telah ia selesaikan, begitu pula dengan kelas peminatannya. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Gray hanya fokus pada tugas akhir, yang otomatis membuatnya jarang ada di kampus selain untuk bimbingan. Berhubung dosen pembimbingnya hanya lowong di hari Selasa, maka Gray hanya pergi ke kampus pada hari tersebut. Sisa hari lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir di rumah, sambil sesekali mampir ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari referensi.

Hari ini, hari Senin, Gray akan menghadapi sidang tugas akhirnya.

Gray gugup sekali sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Oke, dia memang sudah menyiapkan tugas akhirnya dengan baik. Saking baiknya, dia bahkan hapal setiap katanya di luar kepala. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan, bukan?

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kekhawatiran Gray bukan itu.

Bunyi klakson bus berkumandang, sontak membuat Gray terperanjat. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan bus kota yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Gray menghela napas panjang, berharap akan menemukan gadis itu sedang asyik membaca buku bacaannya di dalam bus.

Kalian tahu? Kekhawatiran Gray saat ini adalah tidak akan mengetahui nama gadis itu selama-lamanya. Ia khawatir gadis itu hanya akan menjadi gadis yang diam-diam ia kagumi di dalam bus, tidak lebih.

Gray tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak mau.

Tuhan, setidaknya berikan Gray keberanian untuk menanyakan nama gadis itu sebelum ketidaktenangan jiwa merusak sidangnya nanti.

Gray melangkah memasuki bus tersebut. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi paling depan.

Dan gadis itu ada di sana.

.

Sejujurnya, Mary kaget bukan kepalang saat tatapannya tidak sengaja berbalas dengan tatapan pemuda itu. Malu, gadis berambut hitam itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

Itu ... sebuah kebetulan, bukan? Mana mungkin pemuda itu menatapnya balik? Benar, 'kan?

Belum sempat Mary menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan tadi, tiba-tiba pemuda yang biasa mengenakan topi UMA namun sekarang tidak itu duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

Benar-benar di sampingnya.

Wajah Mary spontan memerah. Ditutupinya wajah itu dengan rambut lebatnya yang hari ini tidak ia kepang. Maklum, masih basah akibat keramas.

Ini ... apakah ini mimpi? Pemuda itu duduk di samping Mary?

Mary berusaha bersikap seperti biasa meski rasanya sulit setengah mati. Ia buka buku yang ada di pangkuannya untuk dibaca, tapi ... ah, sial! Mana bisa ia fokus saat pemuda yang dia kagumi dalam diam itu kini duduk di sampingnya?!

"A-anu, permisi?"

Mary tersentak. Pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara?!

.

Sejujurnya, Gray kaget bukan kepalang saat tatapannya tidak sengaja berbalas dengan tatapan gadis itu. Malu, pemuda pirang itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala.

Itu ... sebuah kebetulan, bukan? Mana mungkin gadis itu menatapnya balik? Benar, 'kan?

Gray ragu sejenak saat tiba di depan Mary yang sedang menunduk menatap bukunya. Apakah dia akan kembali duduk di belakang, menikmati musik sambil menyiapkan diri untuk sidang, atau duduk di samping gadis ini dan memberanikan diri untuk mengobrol dengannya?

Waktunya mengambil risiko. Gray pilih nomor dua.

Gray melepas ranselnya dari punggung lalu duduk di kursi kosong bagian depan, tepatnya di samping gadis itu.

Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Benar-benar di sampingnya.

Semburat merah tipis terbit di pipi Gray, membuatnya harus menunduk dalam-dalam agar tidak ada orang yang melihat. Sial, mengapa topinya harus dijemur pada saat-saat seperti ini, sih?

Ini ... apakah ini mimpi? Gray duduk di samping gadis itu?

Berusaha melupakan topinya, Gray memutuskan untuk memerhatikan gadis itu. Sejak tadi, gadis itu hanya diam sambil menatap sampul bukunya yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru. Gadis itu membuka bukunya dengan perlahan, lalu mulai membaca.

Gray menelan ludah. Inilah saatnya ia membuka percakapan, sebelum gadis itu tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"A-anu, permisi?"

Sial! Mengapa ia terbata?

Gadis itu tersentak pelan. Sepertinya ucapan Gray benar-benar membuyarkan konsentrasi membacanya, ya?

"I-iya? Ada apa?"

Apa Gray bermimpi? Gadis itu memberi respons!

"A-anu..." Sial! Dia benar-benar tidak punya topik yang pantas untuk dibicarakan! "B-boleh pinjam pulpen?"

Kenapa?!

.

Mary butuh waktu untuk menguasai diri terlebih dulu sebelum berhasil menjawab, "I-iya? Ada apa?"

Aduh, mana ucapannya terbata-bata pula. Memalukan sekali!

"A-anu..." Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya sambil membuang pandangan dengan semburat merah di pipi. Astaga, manis sekali! "B-boleh pinjam pulpen?"

Mary mengangguk pelan sebelum merogoh tas selempangnya yang ia pangku. Untung saja dia selalu membawa pulpen lebih, jaga-jaga jika pulpen yang sedang ia gunakan mendadak habis tinta. Diserahkannya pulpen tersebut kepada sang pemuda sambil berkata, "Ini."

"Terima kasih, err..." Pemuda itu menerima pulpen dari Mary dengan tangan kanan, lalu kembali mengusap tengkuk dengan tangan kirinya. "Siapa namamu?"

Mary mengerjap. "M-Mary."

"Mary? Aku Gray," balas pemuda itu dengan senyum. "Salam kenal."

"Y-ya, s-salam kenal juga..."

.

Gray menghela napas lega saat gadis itu tanpa ba-bi-bu segera mengangguk dan mengambilkan pulpen miliknya untuk dipinjamkan. Setelah ini Gray hanya perlu mencari alasan untuk berkelit jika ketahuan bahwa di dalam tasnya pun ada pulpen.

"Ini," ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan pulpen miliknya.

"Terima kasih, err..." Gray menerima pulpen itu sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Oke, ini dia kesempatan emasnya datang! "Siapa namamu?"

 _Nice_.

Gadis itu mengerjap sebentar sebelum menjawab, "M-Mary."

"Mary?" Gray mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum, berusaha menulis nama itu dengan hati-hati di dalam buku daftar nama otaknya. "Aku Gray. Salam kenal."

"Y-ya." Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "S-salam kenal juga..."

.

Setelah konversasi pulpen, tidak ada lagi kata di antara keduanya. Gray sibuk menuliskan beberapa poin yang tertinggal untuk presentasi―dia benar-benar butuh pulpen, asal tahu saja―sedangkan Mary terlalu asyik menunduk menatap sampul bukunya.

Mau tidak mau, Mary penasaran juga.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" tanya Mary sambil melirik deretan tulisan Gray yang ... astaga, tidak terbaca.

"Rangkuman presentasi," jawab Gray tanpa menoleh. "Hari ini aku sidang."

Mary terkesiap. Baiklah, dia tidak menduga jawaban itu. "Jadi ... selama beberapa bulan ini kau sibuk menyiapkan tugas akhir, ya?"

Kini giliran Gray yang terkesiap. "Kok, kau tahu?"

"Eeh..." Mary mengerjap panik. Ketahuan sudah kebiasaannya selama ini! "I-itu―"

"Apa kau memerhatikanku juga?"

 _Juga_? Apa maksudnya _juga_?

Gray menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Mary mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pulpennya," jawab Gray sambil menunjukkan beda yang dimaksud. "Apa boleh ... kupinjam sampai sidang selesai?"

Tentu saja Mary menjawab dengan anggukan. "Silakan."

"Nanti akan kukembalikan ke gedung kuliahmu, bagaimana?"

Mary menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kalau di bus lagi saja saat perjalanan pulang?"

"Setuju."

Keduanya kembali hening sampai bus berhenti di depan tempat tujuan mereka. Gray melangkah menuju trem kampus jalur timur, sedangkan Mary melangkah menuju trem kampus jalur barat. Keduanya tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tidak juga mengucap sampai jumpa.

Karena keduanya tahu tanpa harus berkata, di dalam bus pulang mereka akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Okeh, akhirnya selesai juga :") /yha
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat spesial untuk Rasya yang kemarin minta dibuatin xD /eh. Maksudnya, spesial buat Rasya yang udah rajin nge-review fanfik aku meski bukan dari fandom jajahan dia :") makasih Syaa, lope lope deh 3
> 
> Daaan ... bicara soal ide cerita, sebenernya ini gegara tiap naik bus ketemu orang yang sama mulu lol nggak sesering Gray sama Mary sih, tapi cukup sering menurutku xD tapi kejadiannya nggak kayak gini kok, sama sekali nggak kayak gini. Beneran.
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
